Danny Phantom (Zodiak Kids reboot)
Danny Phantom is a remake of the 2004 Nickelodeon series. This series will retold Danny's origins and will puts new characters has never seen before in the original series. Some of the voice actors from the original series returns with new actors. However neither Dash, Kwan, nor Mr. Lancer return as minor cast members until Season 2, unless they appear in background roles during Season 1. Unlike the original series, this one is animated and made by Marathon Media (behind Totally Spies, Martin Mystery, and The Amazing Spiez!). However, this series hardly burrows the elements of the original series. Synopsis Danny Fenton, an 15-year-old who lives in a world where he have his 16-year-old sister, Jazz and famous scientist parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton who are both CEOs of Fenton Industries. Then, while on his parents' company as a field trip, Danny finds a portal where he forced to put on a costume to open the portal. Than, he pushes the "On" button, the portal fused his DNA with ectoplasm, causing him to be half-human, half-ghost. When his parents find out about it, a octopus and triceratops ghost-like hybrid named Tricera-a-Pus attacks. Danny's father, Jack, gives him a mask when no one know who he really is, Danny becomes Danny Phantom where he and his family help fighting ghosts. Characters Main Characters * Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom: The main character of the show, Danny Fenton was lives in a world with his sister, Jazz and his two famous scientist parents, Jack and Maddie. Than, while on his family's company as a field trip, Danny finds a ghost portal where his parents decide to shut down. Than, he puts on a costume where the sign said he have do. Than, when he presses the "On" bottom, he live change forever when he DNA with fused with ectoplasm which he is now half-human, half-ghost. He used his powers for good and helps his families to hunt down ghosts. He have a lot of training with his powers. Voiced by David Kaufman. * Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton: Danny's sweet, good-heart, and a little bit overprotective. She always helps Danny with his homework and she is a little bit confused sometime when its come with hunting down ghosts. She and Danny are hardly having a sibling bond together themselves. Voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey. * Dr. Jack Fenton: The father of Danny and Jazz and the husband of Maddie. He is the CEO of Fenton Industries where he try to make the world a better place. Than, when he and Maddie see that Danny find the Ghost Portal and its fused he DNA with ectoplasm. Jack gives Danny a mask where no one know who he really is. He made a training program room for Danny to train his powers. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Dr. Madeline "Maddie" Fenton: The mother of Danny and Jazz and the wife of Jack. She is the second CEO of Fenton Industries where she help Jack in order to make the world a better place. Then, when she and Jack see that Danny find the Ghost Portal, it fused his DNA with ectoplasm. She helps her family to hunt down ghosts. Voiced by Kath Soucie. * Paulina Sanchez: One of Jazz's friend and Danny's girlfriend who is a Hispanic-American 14-year-old cheerleader and the most popular girl at Casper High School, she has big beautiful eyes and have a crush on Danny since she first met him while on a field trip at his family's company. Voiced by Aimee Carrero. * Dash Baxter: Voiced by Logan Grove. * Kwan: Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Star: Paulina's 14 year-old satellite who is a cheerleader as well. Unlike being featured last series, she wears glasses to help her read and study. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Valerie Gray: Unlike last series, this African-American 15 year-old assists Danny Phantom to fight ghosts. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Ms. Collins: Casper High's language arts teacher of "Big Time Rush". Voiced by Tara Strong. * Mr. Lancer: Voiced by Ron Perlman. Supporting Characters * Tucker Foley: Danny's best friend "since forever", he is a smart and cool 14-year-old kid who helps Danny try to be cool. He loves technology and help Danny's father to make weapons to hunt down ghosts. Voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. * Samantha "Sam" Manson: Danny's, Jazz's and Paulina's 14-year-old childhood friend who is a goth girl, she secretly loves cute animals, flowers, and also like reading books. Voiced by Grey Griffin. * Juliette "Julie" Fenton: Danny and Jazz's 19 year-old hot sister who attends the Indiana college. Voiced by Mae Margaret Whitman. * Smash Jackson: The school bully of Casper High (and replacement for Dash Baxter and Kwan) who always picks on Danny Fenton but has a crush on Jazz. He is also a basketball player and quarterback. Voiced by Ben Diskin. * Clockwork: * Walker: * Danielle "Dani" Phanton: * Observants: Minor Characters * Wulf: * Bullet: Villains * Vlad Masters/Plasmius: * Tricera-a-Pus: Voiced by Frank Welker. * Penelope Spectra: Voiced by Tara Strong. * Undergrowth: An evil plant-like ghost who tries to take over Amity Park by possessing its population using mind vines. His weakness is ice and sometimes fire. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Stinkweed: A smelly ghost and possible cousin to Undergrowth. He gives off smelly gas that makes students sick in Casper High, causing them to wear gas masks to avoid smelling it. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Malignus: A red ghost that causes cold illnesses, forcing any person to wear N95 respirators to ward off germs and other particles. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Johnny 13: * Kitty: * Sidney Poindexter: * Guys in White: * Skulker: * Lunch Lady Ghost: * Bertrand: * Fright Knight: * Nicolai Technus: * Ember McLain: * Pyro: * Freakshow: * Box Ghost: * Amorpho: * Vortex: * Pariah Dark: * Dark Phoenix: Pariah Dark's evil and immortal son. * Crowing: * Dark Danny Phantom: * Silly the Clown: Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Fearacus: An ghost who can being everyone's worst fears to live. He bought Sam's fears of her parents kick her out and become a outcast, Tucker's fears of becoming a robotic freak, Smash's fears of heights, Jazz's fears of being dumb and stupid, Paulina's fears of her body being taken over by Penelope and her spirit was sent in the Ghost Zone, Star's fears of losing her glasses and remain being blind forever, Valerie's fears of her parents becoming ghosts cause after a encounter with Amorpho when he disguise as her father, Juliette's fears of Penelope taking over her body and sent her to the Ghost Zone, Jake's fears of trap in a maze made by Vald Plasimus forever, and Maddie's fears of dolls after watching a horror movie when she was a teenager years ago which sicken Danny. Than, Danny try to stop him. But, he uses his worse fear to life, loose control of his powers and almost destroy Amity Park. Than, he faces his fear and defeated Fearacus and being the cure to everyone. Fearacus would returns later on. Note: He is strongly based on both Mr. Fear from Marvel Comics and Scarecrow from DC Comics. Voiced by Steven Blum. * Savager: A ghost who have a crush on Jake. Than, when she sees Jake and Maddie kiss, she was mad and try to get rid of Maddie. Than, Danny try to stop her. But, she escapes and made a plan by making a love arrow which make Jake falls in love with her. But, she misses its and was defeated by Danny Phantom and Maddie. She vow vengeance. She have sonic scream. Voiced by Hyden Walch. * Dr. Ghoulington: * Mudface: An mud-like ghost created by Dr. Ghoulington to destroy Danny Phantom. He also have the abilities to disguise himself as everyone and also make Danny to think outside of the box. After he was destroy by Danny. But, an small place of himself was found by Vald Plasimus and betrayed him when Vald thinks that he made him forgot who he is. But, he remember that he was made by Dr. Ghoulington. He is loosely based on Clayface from DC Comics. Voiced by Ron Perlman. Crew Directors: Writers: Producers: Executive Producers: Voice Director: Music by: Episodes Season 1 #A Ghostly Beginning (Debut: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dr. Maddie Fenton, Dr. Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, ghosts, Octotricera) #Casper High Goes Paranormal (Debut: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez, Star, Valerie Gray, other students, Ms. Collins, Principal Ishyama, Lunch Lady Ghost) #Enter: Vald Plasimus (Debut: Clockwork, Observants, Vald Masters/Plasimus) #Paulina in Trouble! (Debut: Box Ghost, Skulker) #Goths Rock (Debut: Ember McLain) #College Reunion (Debut: Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Juliette Fenton) #Sick Daze (Debut: Nurse Carrie, Malignus) #Body Swapped (Debut: Sidney Poindexter) #Computer Trouble (Debut: Nicolai Technus) #Third Wheel of Heart (Debut: Guys in White) #Take the Bully By the Horns (Debut: Smash Jackson) #Stage Fright #Danny's Clone Cousin (Debut: Dani Fenton/Phantom) #Bad Day For A Goth Girl (Debut: Johnny 13, Kitty) #Medical Hijinks (Debut: Malignus) #Mother's Instincts #Love Conquers All #Fire Vs. Ice (Debut: Pyro, Frostbite) #Ghost-Hunters (Debut: Wulf) #Halloween Night (Debut: Fright Knight) #Video Game Showdown #A Road Trip to Doom (Debut: Youngblood) #Ghostly Storm (part one) (Debut: Pariah Dark) #Ghostly Storm (part two) Season 2 #Be Careful What You Wish For (Debut: Desiree, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Mr. Lancer) #Fear Not (Debut: Fearacus) #Canine of Terror (Debut: Cujo the Ghost Dog) #Freaks Gone Out of Control (Debut: Freakshow, Lydia) #Parents Day (Debut: Jeremy and Pam Manson, Maurice and Angela Foley) #Fugitive Ghost (Debut: Wulf, Walker) #Beauty Talents is Skin Deep (Debut: Dora the Dragon Ghost) #The Evil Son of the Ghost King (Debut: Dark Phoenix) #The Mummy Ghost Strikes (Debut: Hotep-Ra) #The Deadly Swarm (Debut: Wasp-Sting) Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia Category:Danny Phantom Category:2017 Category:Marathon Media